RENACEN LAS LILAS DEL AGUA
by pepodero
Summary: los personajes son sacado de la pelicula water lilies. personajes principales: Florián, Marie personajes secundarios : Anne nina, François


**renacen las lilas del agua**  
Autor: pepodero

Realmente no me quedaba otra opción debía regresar, ya habían pasado 10 años, de esa "dolorosa noche", porque la verdad no tengo otro calificativo, que sea tan cierto¡ . hasta mis 15 años jamás imagine que una persona podía cambiar tanto. en ese entonces yo era una pequeña ilusa . ahora doy un aire de confianza , seguridad y hasta cierta dureza, muchos piensan que soy una cretina, pero es lo que yo quiero que piensen. Disculpen no me presente mi nombre es marie.

El motivo¡ la muerte de mi madre, mi objetivo vender mi antigua casa y regresar lo antes posible a parís, a mi departamento, trabajo , amistades , en fin a mi vida y en ocasiones **ir a **visitar a mi padre; este ya había formado hace tiempo una nueva familia , luego de aquella noche , le pedí por favor ir a vivir con él, que acepto gustoso, pero mi relación con mi madrastra no era tan buena, apenas cumplí la mayoría de edad, encontré un trabajo de cadeta , en una empresa de ingeniería , fue duro al principio , pero logre alquilar un mono ambiente,, era tan pequeño, pero tenía lo básico y necesario , también por las noches , pude seguir con mis estudios.

Colgada en mis recuerdos, no me di cuenta que el chofer, me avisaba que habíamos llegado, logre encontrar unos euros , y pagar por el viaje. Y al dar el primer paso fuera del taxi, tuve la sensación que mi vida iba a volver a cambiar, trate de ignorarlo, al ver a mi alrededor todo aparentemente seguía igual, tantas veces había pasado las tardes en ese lugar viendo practicar al equipo de nado sincronizado femenino , viéndola a ella, teniendo solo ojos para ella . que tonta había sido. Ahora muevo mi cabeza como tratando de sacar hasta el último de mis fantasmas y recuerdos por igual. Le prometí a a mi pequeña Nina , estar allí. En la platea junto a su madre Anne , mi mejor amiga, desde pequeña éramos como hermanas, aunque siempre anne , era la más inmadura y yo debía defenderla, después de mi partida, hasta me aleje de ella , sabia y respetaba mi decisión y nunca me pregunto nada. Nos mantuvimos en contacto, recuerdo una noche , llegar hasta la puerta de mi departamento y verla allí tirada llorando como una ñiñita , que fue burlada y engañada. Y en realidad eso fue lo que paso, el muy cretino de François , la había dejado embarazada y no se así cargo , su madre la había echado de su casa. Solo me tenía a mí, le di cobijo , y así pasaron los meses, y nació la pequeña nina, esa pequeña logro golpear mi corazón, recuerdo tantas veces maldecír a François, por el daño que le había hecho a anne , por despreciar a la peque.

pero la peque hacia que todo sea posible, hasta su abuela vino a conocerla y anee después de un tiempo, decidió regresa aquí. Nunca más volvimos a perdernos de vista, ella siempre venia a parís y pasábamos temporadas juntas, para nina soy su tía preferida y única ( ya que anee no tenia hermanas) la consiento hasta el último de sus caprichos.

Hoy también por ella estoy aquí, es su primer competencia en nado sincronizado, no me perdonaría si le fallara. Jjaa , con solo ver lo testadura que es , hasta da miedo . inicio mi recorrido por el club, paso por informes y pago mi entrada, apenas conmigo llevo un pequeño bolso , con lo necesario. Miro todo el movimiento alrededor, grupo de niñas de todas las edades, practicando sus rutinas. Otras riendo y otras llorando , y hasta algunas rezando¡.oh realmente hay cosas que no cambian . En ese momento me detengo casi llegando a las gradas donde se encuentran los padres y parientes , allí se encuentra anee , que al verme empieza a llamarme moviendo sus manos y diciendo algo que no logro escuchar por tanto ruido, desde los altavoces , se recomienda sentarse ya que esta próxima el inicio de la competencia, asi que me muevo con rapidez y logro llegar con anee, que estaba entre nerviosa , ansiosa y loca , ella nunca cambia. Nos abrazamos y sentamos. Esperando el turno de nuestra pequeña nina.

Aunque yo aparentaba serenidad, dentro mío sentía que no debía estar allí, "ella" podría estar en cualquier lugar de ese club, ya que ese era su ambiente, hasta sabia por comentarios que en alguna ocasión se le escapo a anne , que "ella" era profesora de nado - realmente estaba tentando al destino, y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

Ya habían pasado 5 equipos, el próximo era el de nina, el de niñas de 6 años , logro divisarla se están acercando por un lateral a la picina principal, ella es la más bajita , se ve tan hermosa Con su mallita azul y rosa con pequeños apliques en forma de flores , es la primera de la fila, se la ve tan nerviosa , pero decidida. Trata de localizarnos en las gradas, y lo logra, esperando un gesto de seguridad, solo atinamos a levantar nuestras manos haciendo un gesto de victoria. Y comienzan la rutina , hay algunos errores , pero logran terminarla.

para recibir su puntuación , se van colocando en fila, y al final logro divisar a su profesora, era lo que me temía , lo mas y menos esperado , Florián. AY de mi vida¡ quedo estática ,con mis sentimientos encontrados . y cientos de recuerdo que golpean en mi. ella . solo un movimiento logra sacarme de mi estado, es la pequeña nina ,, la cual comienza a correr hacia mi gritando tia marie, marie, yo también voy a su encuentro, la alzo, abrazo y beso . tratando de mantener mi mirada en nina. Se que estoy al descubierto, presiento su mirada en mi.

Ahora es tiempo de que demuestre lo que aprendí en estos años, puse mi mejor cara de poket, y nuestra miradas al fin se cruzaron, en su mirada se notaba reconocimiento , confusión y algo que no logre descifrar, veo moverse sus labios, quizás susurrando mi nombre no lo se. Yo simplemente decido ignorarla.

2. Inevitable

Acaso por algún momento, paso por mi cabeza que esto sería fácil ?,¡ que equivocada estaba, si cavia , es posible, de que ahora fuera más hermosa que antes, con su piel de porcelana, y cabellos dorados ,que llegaban pasando sus hombros, y su mirada verdes-celeste, que de tan sensual llegaban a ignotizarte, como una encantadora de serpientes. STOP , STOP¡ que estoy pensando, simplemente es una zorra , que se acuesta con cualquiera.

Vuelvo mi atención a nina , a la cual todavía mantenia entre mis brazos, y le digo que debe ir con sus compañeras, prometiéndole esperar junto a su madre.

Aun puedo sentir la mirada de Florián, tomo fuerzas , le hecho un ultimo vistazo, sin demostrar sentimiento alguno, que hipócrita puedo llegar hacer, pero jamás descubrirá , cuánto dolor me causo. Me giro y regreso junto a anee.

Florian , apenas puede moverse , siente un temblor por el cuerpo , no puede creer que marie Haya regresado, los años pasados le han asentado bien, sigue siendo delgada, con pocas curvas, lleva recogido su cabello en una coleta, ahora es más alta, su mirada logra confundirme Ya que no me demuestra nada, solo una frialdad que hace oprimir mi corazón. No lo entiendo

Si ella,, al finalizar aquel verano , se fue, sin decirme nada, acaso no obtuvimos las dos lo que queríamos¡, entonces porque siento esto... porque me molesta ser ignorada por ella. Regreso con las niñas para un saludo final, al mirar hacia las gradas , solo logro encontrar a anne.

Mientras tanto, marie espera , a las afueras del club , junto al Peugeot 306 azul, bastante deteriorado,, jjja anee siempre ha sido bastante desastrosa, se puede ver en el estado del auto pero ella ha dado todo por su hija, trabaja en un "call center", y gana lo necesario para nina y ella, Aunque aún vive en la casa de su madre.

Antes:

A: ¿marie? ¿marie que te pasa?

M: nada anee, mejor te espero afuera, junto a l auto y me aleje. tuve la necesidad de salir de ese sitio para recuperar la compostura.

A: ok, nos vemos en 10 minutos, ( me quede pensando en marie, jamás tuve el valor de preguntarle nada , de lo que sucedió entre ella y florian, sabia que ella salió muy mal herida y

No me gustaba verla sufrir, quizás hice mal en no comentarle quien era la profesora de mi hija, pero pensé, que lo había superado,,, Ay que si soy tonta¡

Fin del antes

Mientras anee iba conduciendo, y la pequeña nina , me distraía , contándome hasta el ultimo detalle de su "gran experiencia" , contagiaba felicidad, alegría , tan cariñosa, que lograba entibiar mi corazón. Realmente yo estaba bastante cansada, solo deseaba llegar y acostarme, pero había prometido cenar con ellas.

Dos horas después , estaba sola , enfrente de la puerta principal de lo que alguna vez fue mi casa, aun en la noche puedo distinguir , que todo se quedo en el tiempo, no era un suburbio ni pobre , ni rico, de clase media , donde la mayoría de sus habitantes eran trabajadores que se ganaban la vida duramente, que enviaban a sus hijos /as a escuelas públicas, y con un poco de suerte le pagaban alguna actividad extra.

Y aunque mi madre había muerto casi un mes atrás, sabía que la casa estaría, habitable para pasar algunos días, recogiendo algunas cosas que para mi eran de valor. Apenas enterada del trágico accidente que acabo con su vida , Desde parís me había contactado con un agente inmobiliario, para ir agilizando el papeleo de la venta, solo quería Quedarme allí lo menos posible.

Tomo la llave, y entro a aquel lugar, hace frio los muebles se encuentran tapados por sabanas, voy pasando habitación por habitación, creo sentir en el aire, el olor a perfume de mi madre, jamás me perdono haber elegido ir a vivir a lo de mi padre, ella no comprendía, y nuestra relación no volvió a ser la misma. hoy no me atrevo a entrar al que fue su dormitorio, paso de largo hasta el final del pasillo, donde se encontraba mi dormitorio. Aparenta , como que jamás me fui, mi madre lo mantuvo intacto. Con sus paredes grises, la alfombra beige gastada el viejo escritorio, la biblioteca y junto al ventanal se hallaba mi cama , única testigo de mis alegrías y tristezas. Simplemente ya no quiero pensar, me recuesto y cierro mis ojos.

Para Florián, fue una de sus peores noches,, no porque haya salido de juerga con sus amigos, sino , porque no había podido olvidar su breve encuentro con marie, aunque decir "_**encuentro" **_era mucho , simplemente fue un cruce de miradas, que duro para mi una eternidad, siento de imágenes , recorren mi cabeza, marie ,, marie¡ ¡que haces en mi,! me repito como una letania . que es este sentimiento "culpa"? Ella siempre tuvo algo que me atrajo,,,recuerdo la primera ocasión en que ella se acerco a mi. Era una fiesta del club de nadadores**, ** yo estaba tan ebria, mi estomago tan revuelto que no aguante mas, al salir del lavadero encuentro a marie (ni sabia quien era esa chica). La miro y le pregunto que quiere, ella me mira y me pide ayuda para poder entrar a los prácticas del equipo. yo solo le pregunto ¿tienes mentas? me convida una y comienzo a masticarla para sacarme el mal gusto de la boca. Esa niña era tan inocente que apenas se animaba a mirarme a la cara , algo despertó en mi, me acerco tanto a ella que podíamos respirar hasta el mismo aire, y nuestras bocas a poco menos de dos centímetros, no se porque lo hice, simplemente me nació el molestarla, provocarla y probar, hasta donde podía llegar con ella, Yo era la "gran florian" capitana del equipo de nado sincronizado, asia lo que quería y con quien quería, la Mas envidiada entre las chicas, y salía con el chico mas deseado, y mi reputación jjja ,,era Considerada la más zorra de entre todas, y yo muy orgullosa ( oh si ellos hubieran sabido la verdad).

Solo marie con el tiempo lo supo, ya que ella fue mi primer vez .

En estos años mantuve relaciones y sexo casual, con muchos/as, pero debo admitir que nada comparado a lo que sentí esa vez con marie.

Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad:

Un rayo de luz se filtraba por la persiana, dándole de llego al rostro de marie, al principio se sintió confundida , donde estoy? .. hasta que su mente se logro despejarse , no tenia ganas de levantarse, pero el maldito sol no la dejaba, decidió poner la cabeza bajo la almohada, pero ya era tarde , estaba despierta, se levanta , va directo al baño a lavarse la cara, saca de su bolso Unos jeans y bléiser , termina de vestirse, y odiando a la persiana, la sube, llenándose asi el dormitorio del resplandor del sol, algo le llama la atención , un reflejo que molesta a su vista, se acerca al escritorio y allí solitaria esta ** "esa cadenita" **, la que florian me regalo, porque la tuve que encontrar OH DIOS QUE QUIERES DE MI! . la toma en su mano, delineando la medalla como queriéndola acariciar, al darse cuenta , la suelta dejándola caer y abandona la habitación, ya tenía hambre su estomago se lo recordaba jja,, definitivamente estaba en un apuro , primero iría algún café a desayunar y luego al supermercado , para comprar lo necesario, además había quedado con anee y nina a que vinieran a almorzar en su casa y de paso la ayudarían a guardar algunas cosas. Toma su campera de cuero negra preferida y sale.

Ya satisfecha con su gran desayuno ,va director al supermercado y comienza su compra, 30 minutos después tenia casi la compra terminada faltaba solo algunos pocos ingredientes para el QUICHE LORAINE , preferido de nina , ya que tenia todo para el CAKE DE ROQUEFORT , para su madre y yo , mas vale que me apure, sino no llegaría a tiempo de cocinar todo.

Estoy muy concentrada , cuando desde atrás , escucho mi nombre, alguien me llama,, y esa voz no era de cualquiera , era florian, que hacer , no tenia escapatoria , y debía dar la cara, al final si soy la victima de todas sus manipulaciones. Pongo mi mejor cara

**M: **_**ah hola florian**_ ,( logro articular esas palabras , el solo recuerdo de lo que pase por ella , me agobia , pero también me enfurece) , ya no soy esa niña dulce y manipulable. Yo también aprendi.

**F: **_**marie que bueno que hayas regresado**_, (intento acercarme no estoy muy segura, pero marie da un paso atrás, evitando cualquier intento de contacto).

Quedamos en un silencio incomodo.

**F: **_**pensé que jamás nos volveríamos a ver**__. __**cuando te vi en el club no lo podía creer**__(_ insiste florian en mantener esa conversación)

**M: **_**solo estoy aquí , para solucionar el papeleo legal, mi vida está en parís**_. ( Preferí no responderle a su afirmación, responderle seria como admitir que había pensado en ella )

**F: **_**ah disculpa, me entere de lo que paso con tu madre. Lo siento marie**_ ( Idiota , idiota¡no ves que a ella parece molestarle tu presencia).

**M:**_** gracias**_**, **_**si es muy triste, pero hay cosas que por más que te duelan debes olvidarla**_, ( la miro con cierto rencor , yo ya no estoy hablando de mi madre).

Entre esta incomoda y loca conversación, suena mi celular, miro el visor es el numero de anee

_**-Hola bonita**_ , ( reconozco la voz de la pequeña nina),, _**si ,, si me rio **__respondiendo a lo que ella dice__**, -pero si siempre cumplo tus caprichos , yo también amor, Adios.**_

Florian , ve antes sus ojos como las facciones de marie ,, cambian a una dulce sonrisa , como la que tanto le regalaba a ella , años atrás, su voz deja ese tono de tensión, se transforma en un susurro cariñoso. Y en mi mente surgen cientos de pregunta ¿ con quién habla?¿que fue de tu vida?¿por que te fuiste , asi de repente? ¿ quien es esta persona que esta frente a mi, tu no eres mi marie? MI , MIA ¡ si porque tengo la certeza que , alguna vez fuiste mi marie...

Ve como marie, termina su llamada telefónica, y como vuelve a transformarse su rostro, su fría mira , y hasta puede reconocer algo de desprecio-

_**M **_: _**Bueno, me tengo que ir , Adios florian. **_ Y me dirijo así la línea de cajas, sin mirar atrás.

_**F: Adios,,**_ ( solo eso alcanzo a decir, ya ella se había marchado y se perdía de mi vista).

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

asi nos lleva todo esto...

4. Recuerdos Ay Dios¡ debo apurarme , falta poco para que lleguen , en ese instante escucho el timbre de la casa.. Salgo corriendo, al abrir la puerta , la pequeña nina se lanza a mis brazos. Anee le dice que deje de molestarme, a lo que yo respondo revolviendo su cabello, sabia cuanto le costaba a anee, dominarlo jjja. _**N: tia, tia ,, esta casa esta embrujada¡**_ _**A: basta nina, no digas tonteriasM: Por que pequeña?**_ _**A: parece la casa de Monster House**_ _**M: jjjjjjjjjja ,,**_ no aguanto la ganas de reír, desde la perspectiva de la niña, tenía razón , gran parte de las cosas de la casa, aun estaba bajo sabanas,, la verdad es que anoche estaba tan cansada que solo despeje mi cuarto , y esta mañana apenas pude acomodar la cocina .Anee , también lo comprendió y también comenzó a reír. Nina nos mira, no comprende. _**M : nina ,, después de almorzar , me ayudaras a que no parezca la casa de Monster House ,SI?-**_(nina me miro con dudas ).. _**N: Ay tia,, es que da un poquito de miedo¡ solo si me ayudan mami y vos.**_ _**M: bien,,, esa es mi niña valiente, **_así nos fuimos a la cocina, ( realmente no pretendía ordenar mucho la casa. Necesitaba recoger ciertas cosas, Además pensaba irme lo más pronto posible , aunque tenía un permiso de un mes en el trabajo). El almuerzo transcurrió entre risas y bromas, para mi eran mi familia, nina con sus ocurrencias, anee con sus fallidos intentos de regañarla, y yo por un momento pude sentirme en paz, las risas de las tres llenaban ese gran vacío en la casa. Era hora de comenzar ,,,, lo primero fue el living , nina estaba feliz de sacar las sabanas de los muebles, era para ella , como jugar a descubrir un tesoro , yo me quede frente a una vitrina donde mi madre solía colocar las fotografías, allí estaba yo de pequeña , luego de adolescente y hubo una en especial donde estábamos ella y yo , bajo la torre Eiffel, había sido sacada la última vez que fue a visitarme, mi madre aquella ocasión había caído de visita sorpresa , no se quizás en el fondo presintió que algo sucedería, hablamos como nunca lo hicimos en esos 10 años de separación , le explique mis motivos , porque actué de esa forma , como era mi vida ahora, se que ella trato de entender y aceptarme, lo que había elegido, ella era ya una persona mayor , que había cosas que eran difícil para ella digerir. Como decía ella " ESTA COSAS DEL MUNDO MODERNO" jja. Pero ese día terminamos abrazándonos y llorando por el tiempo perdido, pero con la promesa de que cambiaríamos las cosas, pero el destino nos tenía pensado otra cosa. Y se nos acabo el tiempo. _**A: nina ,nina donde estas¡**_ Salgo de mi transe _**M: anee¡ A: no encuentro a nina¡**_ _**M: seguro que de la casa no salió,, vayamos a buscarla por las habitaciones**_ (corrimos las dos, y comenzamos a abrir puertas. Llegamos a mi dormitorio , y allí la encontramos. _**A y M : anee¡**_ _**N: que?**_ _**A: como desapareciste así, porque no me avisaste**_ _**N: **_a punto de llorar__al ver el enojo de su madre_**-lo siento mami A: no ves que nos asústate, pensamos que te paso algo, prométemelo¡ que no lo volverás hacer.**_ _**N: si mami, y la abraza **_Yo simplemente soy una espectadora de ese momento, hasta que nina: _**N: mira tia encontré un tesoro**_, y me muestra entre sus manos "aquella cadenita". Yo quede paralizada, sin saber que decir, anee se dio cuenta enseguida_**.- Nina deja eso es de tu tiaN: lo siento tia toma **_(extiende sus manitos queriendo dármela). _**M: te gusta nina? La quieres¡**_ ( quizás hice mal , pero es lo único que se me ocurrió , al ver el entusiasmo de la niña,, Además , esa cadena ya no debía significar nada para mí)- _**N: si ,,si ¡ tia me la pones.**_ _**A : devuerlvele eso a tu tia**_ _**M: Dejalo anee, es lo que quiero hacer**_ 3 horas después estábamos cansadas, no termine todo pero era bastante por el momento. Anee y nina se despiden, ya que la pequeña al otro día tendría practica de nado. Yo no tenía apetito simplemente me prepare una tasa de café bien caliente , y comencé a ordenas unos papeles, hasta que comenzó a darme sueño. En el departamento de florian,, ,, esta no podía parar de pensar en lo que había pasado con marie esa mañana , como simplemente la había dejado con la palabras en la boca, como la miraba con desprecio , no había sabido nada de ella por 10 años, las veces que le pregunto a anee, esta simplemente le respondía , es que si marie no quería hablar con ella era porque no le interesaba. Florian , se sentía algo culpable, sabia que se había aprovechado de los sentimiento de marie de su "Amistad", en ese tiempo ella era una verdadera idiota,, y al encontrar a marie con su inocencia , aprovecho para poder cumplir su objetivo , perder su virginidad y mantener su reputación,, hasta ese momento había podido evadir a su novio François,, pero no le quedaba ya escusas. Recordaba que fue algo tan incomodo, como doloroso, algo mecánico sin goce , eran dos niñas y no sabían que hacer, ese día fue la única ocasión que lloro,, pero lo único que la consoló, es que había sido con marie porque ella bien sabia que marie la quería en serio. Hora 9 Am -club de natación - practica del equipo junior de nado sincronizado _**F: bueno niñas , hare la inspección**_ . ( ellas se pusieron en fila) fui pasando una por una, hasta llegar a nina No me puedo quejar de ella es una niña bien aplicada, no como el desastre de su madre,, algo me llama la atención en ella, mi mirada se detiene en su cuello,,, no lo puedo creer , acaso será la misma cadenita o es coincidencia, necesito saber , se que está mal sacar información a una niña, pero no tengo manera de saberlo. _**F: Nina, que linda cadenita que llevas, te la regalo tu mami?**_ N: _**No ,no me la regalo mi tia marie**_ Aunque en esos 10 años nunca había vuelto a recordar ese regalo, sentí que mi ser se ponía en llamas,, ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? ¡ sentía como si me hubiera traicionado,,, Oh no marie esto no quedara asi¡

Ya había pasado una semana desde que estaba en Parvis, ahora me dirigía a la inmobiliaria ya que tenía que tramitar unos papeles, la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba con anee y nina, no había vuelto a cruzarme con florian; era lo mejor , me confundía . nunca pensé que me afectaría de esta manera. Crei tener una seguridad que ahora parece faltarme .

_**10 años atras: **_Llegue por primera vez a París ; desolada y humillada, jure que jamás nadie volvería a utilizarme , ya no creía en el amor , como en alguna ocasión le dije a anee, _**-deja de creer en cuentos de princesas. **_Me propuse cambiar, al principio fue realmente difícil, pero tenía dos grandes motivaciones , el dolor y rencor, de lleno me metí en mis estudios hasta terminar la preparatoria (o secundario) , al comenzar la universidad , no se porque pero , sin quererlo me di cuenta , que atraía a las chicas quizás porque era reservada , por mis silencios o indiferencia ,(¡no lo se¡), entonces decidí , que era hora de aprovecharme de eso ,, no arriesgaba mis sentimientos , nunca les prometía un compromiso o ser novias, simplemente tener sexo,,

_**M : Mierda¡ ¡ ya me volví a perder en mis pensamientos**_ , trato de terminar lo más pronto posible con el tramite me despido del agente y me dirijo a casa , ya me estaba esperando anee.

_**A: no habíamos quedados a las 4PM?**_

_**M : lo siento anee, es que me retrase un poco con el papeleo**_

_**A : con el papeleo o alguna tipeja que se te antojo?**_

_**M : jjja ,, anee suenas como una novia celosa ,, **_( yo sabía que mi amiga no estaba de__acuerdo como llevaba mi vida sentimental).

_**A: Ayy, marie cuando vas a dejar de comportarte así? ¡No ves que estas desperdiciando tu vida¡**_

_**M: anee ,, tu no eres la indicada para aconsejarme , sabes que amo a nina , Pero cuanto has sufrido por François ,, en el nombre del amor ¡**_

Anee hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y me miro con resignación, sabía que era una lucha más perdida.

_**A: Bueno no se hable más , pero esta , me las pagas ¡! El sábado nos vamos a "BIENVENUE"**_

( boliche o antro de moda)

_**M: esta bien , ahora entremos , a tomar algo , **_y así pasamos la tarde.

**SABADO 22 hs PM "BIENVENUE"**

Cuando llegamos , nos encontramos con unos amigos de anee, así que reservamos una mesa

en el vip, y pedimos algo de tomar. En el grupo había una pelirroja que se me insinuaba

Todo el tiempo.

_**A: marie , vamos a bailar - **_y me jala hacia la pista

_**M: Bueno**_ , no me quedo otra

_**A: mira que Lilianne, tiene su fama**_

_**M: Entonces mejor ¡ necesito des estresarme jjaa. **_ Mientras anee baila y yo trato de hacer

Algún movimiento, definitivamente el baile no es lo mío. Veo acercarse a Lilianne, hasta

quedar junto a anee.

_**L: ¡ quieres!**_ Y extiende su mano así mí.

_**M: por supuesto ¡**_ y asiento con un movimiento de cabeza . ( Mientras anee se retira )

Aunque era una canción movida, ella se pega a mí, nuestras caderas parecen sincronizadas en

un vaivén lento y sensual, me susurra, me tienta con sus movimientos, su boca ronda la mía.

Desde la barra, hay alguien que no se pierde movimiento alguno de la pareja, siente que

alguien le habla, pero no le hace ni caso , y se acerca al borde de la pista. Quedándose allí.

Mientras Marie sigue el juego con la pelirroja, y se la estaba pasando bien, mueve sus manos

acariciando su trasero, en un giro queda de frente a florian , la mira directamente a los ojos, le

dedica una sonrisa burlona y comienza a comerle la boca a Lilianne , que responde de igual

manera. Pero en la mente de marie no existía aquella chica , sino florian , quien tiempo atrás ,

también le dedico un baile, ofreciéndole todo , pero no dándole nada.

Florian se queda como un espectador viendo una escena, lagrinas resbalan por su rostro,

mientras ve a la pareja desaparecer , sabe la reputación de Lilianne y marie sigue siendo

una incognita para ella, ya no aguanto más , en el intento de irse, se choca contra anee.

_**F: disculpe¡ disculpe¡**_ y intenta seguir con su ida.

_**A: Florian,**_ espera y logra tomarla del brazo ( había visto todo)

_**F:Anne?**_

_**A : florian , no se que sientas por marie, pero tu la cambiaste una vez y solo tu puedes**_

_**Volver a hacerlo, Adios.**_

Florian termina por irse, pero se queda pensando en lo que le dijo anee.

**4 am casa de marie**

Un taxi espera , a una sonriente pelirroja ,para esta había sido una noche muy provechosa y

Se va satisfecha, despidiéndose de marie.

_**M : Definitivamente tiene bien ganada su reputación**_, realmente agotada se va a dormir

Un timbre insistente suena , coloca su cabeza bajo la almohada,, pero sigue sonando, espera ver si se cansan y se van, pero sigue , mira el reloj 9 AM. Ya estoy de mal humor.

**M : maldición voy a matar a quien sea¡ **se coloca una camiseta y unos jeans y va decidida asía la puerta, al abrirla , no puede creerlo.

**F: hola marie ¿ puedo pasar?...**

**continuara**

Principio del formulario

Marie , se queda observándola - _**si Adelante **_y le da paso.

_**F: pareces que has pasado una noche agitada, tienes un aspecto terrible, no pudo evitar decirlo con cierto tono de reproche.**_

_**M : ni te lo imaginas , ¡vamos ¡ dirigiéndose hacia la cocina**_

Florian si se pudo imaginar lo que marie había hecho con Lilianne, y eso la estaba matando, debía aclarar todo, sus sentimientos,,,¿ que le pasaba con marie?. Por eso había venido , se alegraba no ver a la pelirroja por allí. Observa a marie , muy concentra preparando cafe

_**F: entonces vives en parís?**_

_**M : si**_ , y le sirve una taza de café , ella todavía estaba sorprendida por la presencia de florian

_**F: no eres muy conversadora por la mañana, no?**_

_**M : realmente , florian para que has venido?**_

Florian no se esperaba una pregunta tan directa, aunque de adolescente marie podía ser Muy tímida, pero en otras cosas era muy directa, parece que en eso al menos no ha cambiado.

_**F: quería saber de ti, maldición marie , te fuiste, sin decirme nada, ni siquiera una llamada, ahora regresas y simplemente me ignoras , eramos amigas.**_

_**M : basta florian , sabes bien , que lo de amigas eran puras excusas, solo fui un juego para ti, la" gran florian" necesitaba sacarse el estorbo de ser virgen, para mantener su reputación de "ZORRA" y empezar a revolcarse con cualquiera.**_

Florian sabía que era cierto , marie tenía razón , la había utilizado , desde el primer momento que la vio, se dio cuenta lo que sentía esa niña por ella, era tan transparente. Disfruto tener su compañía y si era sincera la manipulo hasta conseguir lo que quería, luego como agradecimiento se había dejado besar por marie, luego de ese día no supo más de ella.

_**F: yo...**_

_**M : ¿ tu que?**_ ,, rápidamente marie , la levanta de la silla y la empuja hacia la puerta de la heladera dejándola atrapada entre esta y su cuerpo, toma su rostro entre sus manos , y comienza a besarla con furia, frustración y maestria, dominándola , al principio florian trata de detenerla pero con el paso de los segundo comienza a ceder, ella también lo desea. Mary termina la serie de besos tan de repente como empezó.

_**M: ¿ que vez? Esto no es tan difícil ,,**_ le repitió esas mismas palabras con la que florian había terminado por destruir su ilusiones 10 años atrás.

Florian, al reconocer esas palabras, no lo podía creer, acaso marie la odiaba tanto,.

_**M: si quieres , te puedo demostrar , otras cosas que aprendí en parís,,, ah lilianee le encanto**_

Florian por fin reacciono, se sentía desolada, no podía creer que esa persona era marie, quería sacarle esa sonrisa burlona de la cara, quería olvidar todo lo que ella le había dicho, quería huir de allí. Pero no tenía fuerzas , parecía que la habían abandonado y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente , deslizándose hacia el suelo.

Marie la miraba, al principio desfruto tratar de esa manera a florian, cuantas veces esta había hecho lo mismo con los otros, pero también se sentía una porquería, pero no pensó que la podía afectar de esa manera. Al mirarla allí en el suelo y llorando como una niña, ya no pudo retener sus sentimientos. Se agacho frente a florian, al principio intenta abrazarla, pero esta la rechaza.

_**M: florian,,,,**_ susurra muy dulcemente y lento, con una mano levanta su rostro, para estar a una misma altura, la mira directamente a los ojos, ya no ocultando sus sentimientos , su otra mano se acerca al rostro de florian y comienza a dibujar el camino de lagrimas, como tratando de borrarlas, lentamente va acercando su rostro , pero no llegan a tocarse, florian entre lagrimas mira también directamente a sus ojos, ya no ve la frialdad de antes, sino un sentimiento , que la hace emocionar , no puede ponerle un nombre todavía, pero ese sentimiento la consuela , marie muy suave, y lento, comienza a dar pequeños besos y caricias sobre su rostro, empezando por su frente y terminando en sus labios, ese beso fue tierno, de consuelo y con una enorme necesidad, estuvieron así por un largo rato Solo besándose y abrazándose. Hasta que necesitaron de más, sus cuerpos necesitaban de más, después seria tiempo de las palabras.

Juntas se dirigen asía la habitación de marie, pero florian se detiene antes de entrar, marie lo comprende, -_**florian , ella no ha estado en mi habitación.- **_técnicamente no le estaba mintiendo lo había hecho con Lilianee, en el sofá del living. Después deberá aclararlo con florian , pero ahora solo era el momento de ellas dos , después de 10 años de espera.

Marie , se queda observándola - _**si Adelante **_y le da paso.

_**F: pareces que has pasado una noche agitada, tienes un aspecto terrible, no pudo evitar decirlo con cierto tono de reproche.**_

_**M : ni te lo imaginas , ¡vamos ¡ dirigiéndose hacia la cocina**_

Florian si se pudo imaginar lo que marie había hecho con Lilianne, y eso la estaba matando, debía aclarar todo, sus sentimientos,,,¿ que le pasaba con marie?. Por eso había venido , se alegraba no ver a la pelirroja por allí. Observa a marie , muy concentra preparando cafe

_**F: entonces vives en parís?**_

_**M : si**_ , y le sirve una taza de café , ella todavía estaba sorprendida por la presencia de florian

_**F: no eres muy conversadora por la mañana, no?**_

_**M : realmente , florian para que has venido?**_

Florian no se esperaba una pregunta tan directa, aunque de adolescente marie podía ser Muy tímida, pero en otras cosas era muy directa, parece que en eso al menos no ha cambiado.

_**F: quería saber de ti, maldición marie , te fuiste, sin decirme nada, ni siquiera una llamada, ahora regresas y simplemente me ignoras , eramos amigas.**_

_**M : basta florian , sabes bien , que lo de amigas eran puras excusas, solo fui un juego para ti, la" gran florian" necesitaba sacarse el estorbo de ser virgen, para mantener su reputación de "ZORRA" y empezar a revolcarse con cualquiera.**_

Florian sabía que era cierto , marie tenía razón , la había utilizado , desde el primer momento que la vio, se dio cuenta lo que sentía esa niña por ella, era tan transparente. Disfruto tener su compañía y si era sincera la manipulo hasta conseguir lo que quería, luego como agradecimiento se había dejado besar por marie, luego de ese día no supo más de ella.

_**F: yo...**_

_**M : ¿ tu que?**_ ,, rápidamente marie , la levanta de la silla y la empuja hacia la puerta de la heladera dejándola atrapada entre esta y su cuerpo, toma su rostro entre sus manos , y comienza a besarla con furia, frustración y maestria, dominándola , al principio florian trata de detenerla pero con el paso de los segundo comienza a ceder, ella también lo desea. Mary termina la serie de besos tan de repente como empezó.

_**M: ¿ que vez? Esto no es tan difícil ,,**_ le repitió esas mismas palabras con la que florian había terminado por destruir su ilusiones 10 años atrás.

Florian, al reconocer esas palabras, no lo podía creer, acaso marie la odiaba tanto,.

_**M: si quieres , te puedo demostrar , otras cosas que aprendí en parís,,, ah lilianee le encanto**_

Florian por fin reacciono, se sentía desolada, no podía creer que esa persona era marie, quería sacarle esa sonrisa burlona de la cara, quería olvidar todo lo que ella le había dicho, quería huir de allí. Pero no tenía fuerzas , parecía que la habían abandonado y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente , deslizándose hacia el suelo.

Marie la miraba, al principio desfruto tratar de esa manera a florian, cuantas veces esta había hecho lo mismo con los otros, pero también se sentía una porquería, pero no pensó que la podía afectar de esa manera. Al mirarla allí en el suelo y llorando como una niña, ya no pudo retener sus sentimientos. Se agacho frente a florian, al principio intenta abrazarla, pero esta la rechaza.

_**M: florian,,,,**_ susurra muy dulcemente y lento, con una mano levanta su rostro, para estar a una misma altura, la mira directamente a los ojos, ya no ocultando sus sentimientos , su otra mano se acerca al rostro de florian y comienza a dibujar el camino de lagrimas, como tratando de borrarlas, lentamente va acercando su rostro , pero no llegan a tocarse, florian entre lagrimas mira también directamente a sus ojos, ya no ve la frialdad de antes, sino un sentimiento , que la hace emocionar , no puede ponerle un nombre todavía, pero ese sentimiento la consuela , marie muy suave, y lento, comienza a dar pequeños besos y caricias sobre su rostro, empezando por su frente y terminando en sus labios, ese beso fue tierno, de consuelo y con una enorme necesidad, estuvieron así por un largo rato Solo besándose y abrazándose. Hasta que necesitaron de más, sus cuerpos necesitaban de más, después seria tiempo de las palabras.

Juntas se dirigen asía la habitación de marie, pero florian se detiene antes de entrar, marie lo comprende, -_**florian , ella no ha estado en mi habitación.- **_técnicamente no le estaba mintiendo lo había hecho con Lilianee, en el sofá del living. Después deberá aclararlo con florian , pero ahora solo era el momento de ellas dos , después de 10 años de espera.

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario

8. Todo debe continuar...

Marie estaba realmente agotada, pero no quería cerrar sus ojos, ver a florian entre sus brazos, después de tener sexo, ¡NO! Se reprocho mentalmente, sabía que con florian había hecho el amor, había sido su amante con todas las letras, porque desde siempre la amo, una cosa era negarlo para el resto del mundo , pero ella ya no se podía seguir mentiendo ,siempre fue florian , pero sus recuerdos, no la dejaban confiar en ella, por lo que sabía de florian seguía siendo la misma chica loca y ella no volvería a caer por y ante florian, sus ojos caen vencidos.

18 PM:

La habitación estaba semi-oscura , aun no había terminado de bajar el sol, florian , reconoce la habitación de marie, se le dibuja una tonta sonrisa en su cara , imágenes se le presentan ante su mente, ella jamás se entrego de esa manera a nadie, realmente se sentía satisfecha, no solo por el sexo, había un sentimiento que solo marie lograba producirlo. Y que no se animaba a pronunciarlo, pero la hacía sentir completa. Jamás le había pasado con nadie y eso Que había estado con algunos cuantos/as, se sentía confundida, tampoco es que marie le hubiese dicho algo, o prometido. Era tan diferente ahora, ya no la podía descifrar. se levanta Directo a darse una ducha , no le queda otra que volverse a poner la misma ropa. No tiene idea que va a pasar cuando la vea.

Desde otra parte de la casa, el estudio. marie se encuentra hablando por teléfono y escribiendo algo en su portátil,,,ya le dolía la cabeza , por casi dos horas , estaba de conferencia telefónica con otros tres ingenieros discutiendo sobre un proyecto de la empresa.

M : Anatole, acaso no entiendes lo que te digo, esa viga debe estar puesta para el viernes

A: pero es que aun no ha llegado

M : y a cuanto se irían los costo Auguste

L: marie no es para tanto, que le hace poner más dinero a eso millonarios.

M : y un cuerno Laurent, se nos paga para hacer nuestro trabajo bien

Florian , Desde la puerta la observaba , veía como ella gesticulaba, defendía su punto de vista, se había convertido en toda una profeccional. Hasta que escucha lo que parecería el final de la discusión.

M : Laurent, Anatole y Auguste, son unos Idiotas , el Viernes estaré allí.

Florian no lo podía creer, marie Se volvía a Paris, algo le pico en su corazón , era tan fuerte que le dolia.

Marie se dio cuenta de la presencia de florian , le sonrió y le hizo un gesto que espere un minuto, termina la conferencia telefónica , cierra su portátil, y va asía donde se encontraba florian  
_** M : hola - tienes hambre?**_

_**F : no mucha**_ ( en realidad antes estaba hambrienta pero desde que escucho lo de marie , se le había cerrado el estomago).

_M : Vamos,, que preparo algo -_Dirigiéndose a la cocina F: ¿eres ingeniera?- Quería y necesitaba saber de la vida de marie

_**M . si , estoy a cargo de un importante proyecto, pero cuando surgió lo de mi madre, me tome licencia**_

_**F. pero te vas, te vuelves a ir **_( ya lo dijo algo enojada)

_**M . uhm, si un poco antes de lo que pensaba , pero tengo que hacerlo , además acá ya está todo resuelto.**_

_**F. ¿Resuelto? Que marie ¡ el trámite de tu madre o el habernos acostado**_ ( maldición que dije)

_**M. ¿ A que viene esto , florian? acaso me equivoco al decir que disfrutaste acostándote conmigo**_

_**F. No , No... Maldicion¡ yo**_ ( y se quedo callada, que le podía decir que creo q la amo, que lamento haberla utilizado hace tantos años, que era una tonta,, que en ese momento pensé que eso era lo que quería de mi vida , no, no podía).

_**M : tu que! Dime, porque no te entiendo.**_

_**F: Nada, Nada,,**_ intento levantarse de la mesa , para marcharse, pero marie lo evito

_**M: Florian , espera porque no disfrutamos de los días que nos quedan, como ves ya no soy esa niña flacucha y torpe,, puedo llegar a ser más interesante,**_ ( y la besa. Florian no opuso resistencia, más bien se aferra a marie) .

_**F: si , marie**_ ( ella sabía que se merecía la desconfianza de marie y si solo podría disfrutar de esto, lo aceptaría).

Esa noche la pasaron juntas, haciendo el amor, esta vez marie le permitió a florian jugar y disfrutar de su cuerpo, tratando de olvidar el pasado y todo lo que estaba fuera de esa casa.

Un nuevo día descubre a las amantes, ya era Lunes, florian se levanta antes. para ir a su departamento a buscar una muda de ropa, Ademas a la 9 Am le tocaba impartir la primer clase.

_**CASA DE MARIE**_

A las 8:00 Am , la despierta el timbre, ¡MALDICiON! Es lo que tiene esta casa, es que no te dejan dormir. Se levanta , hasta que siente frio, . -_**ay Dios es que si estoy desnuda ,jjja. **_Busca que ponerse .Al abrir la puerta :

_**A: Buenas Amiguita, como hace dos días que no se de vos, pensé que Lilianne , te había comido jjjaa.**_

_**M: creo que si fuera por ella ,lo hubiese hecho , pero por suerte existen los taxis.**_

_**A: marie , no seas tan mala**_

_**M : vamos tenemos que hablar.**_

Marie le explica toda la situación, el adelanto de su partida y el porqué no apareció en dos días, su "relación" con florian. Anee no supo que responderle solo le dijo que no quería verla destruida como la anterior ves. Quedan en verse antes de irse.

Florian llega para el medio día, muy prolijita porque quedaron que saldrían a almorzar, pero encuentra a una marie que le abre la puerta , desarreglada y discutiendo por el teléfono, le hace un gesto con los hombros ( como diciendo no tengo la culpa) y se dirige al estudio se sienta frente a su portátil y sigue con ello. Florian mira la escena y una idea se le cruza por la cabeza, sonríe con cierta perversidad , se va acercando lentamente hacia donde se encuentra marie .En el camino , va desasiéndose de algunas prendas, eso llama la atención de marie, sobre todo cuando florian desliza debajo de si nimi una tanga, que con un sutil movimiento le muestra su liguero . marie apenas puede responder a la pregunta de interlocutor. Florian llega junto a marie, corre el sillón , dejando el espacio suficiente entre el escritorio y las piernas de su amor. Se sienta en ellas, marie se encuentra es estado catatónico ,,florian se acerca a su oído y le susurra ...- _**hasta el viernes eres toda mia,**_ le lame y muerde la oreja. Marie reacciona,,,el teléfono ¿Quién sabe dónde termino? Quizás en el mismo lugar que la portátil.

Comienzan a amarse de la forma más apasionada, salvaje posible. Porque ellas aunque no digieran nada se amaban de todas las maneras.

Continuara...

Principio del formulario

9 Apenas en tres Días.

Aquella noche Marie no podía conciliar el sueño se sentía inquieta, Florián estaba durmiendo junto a ella. Marie logra levantarse sin despertarla, va por su campera y sale de la casa ,así comienza a caminar sin rumbo . Desde que regreso su mente ha sido un caos. Se detiene y al mirar alrededor se encuentra frente al club de nado,, parece haber una fiesta. Pasa desapercibida hasta el sector donde se encontraban las piscinas, allí no hay nadie, se para en el borde de una y como antaño, se arroja ,,siente que se hunde hasta tocar fondo, para luego resurgir y se queda allí flotando ,no sabe cuánto tiempo ,ni le importa. Solo Florián lograba que ella se comportara de esa manera, Estando en parís y pasados algunos años , había logrado creer que se había olvidado de ella _**,- ¡QUE IDIOTA!**_ , no importo con cuantas mujeres me acosté, haberme distanciado por 10 años, cambiar por completo mi vida_**. ¡Y AHORA QUE..¡ s**_e que la amo más, si es posible, porque este ya no es un amor de adolescente, sino de mujer; pero como volver a confiar en ella, ahora esta conmigo solo porque disfruta del sexo, ¡ si hubiera cambiado!, si me hubiera dicho algo,, pero NO . solo faltan tres días, y luego ya no la veré más, seguiré con mi vida .

**7:30 AM: casa de Anee**

_**A: ¿Pero que te paso Marie?**_

_**M: necesitaba pensar**_ ( al salir del club , con mis ropas mojadas , disidí irme a lo de anee, ella siempre lograba animarme, Además lo que menos quería por el momento era ver a Florián)

_**N: tia,, tia**_ se disponía a saltar a mis brazos, cuando se para . ¡_**Auchh estas mojada**_ !

_**M: NINA, NINA**_ y comienza a reir de la cara que había puesto la peque.

N _**: Ay tia , no te rias de mi**_ , y se fue toda refunfuñando., en el camino se cruza con su madre. que viene con una muda de ropa. Al llegar junto a marie

_**A :¿ que ha pasado?**_

_**M: ¿ es que has visto la cara graciosita que pone nina cuando le da asco algo?**_ , las dos comienzan a reír.

_**A : ¡vete a dar una ducha y cambiarte , que te espero con el café¡**_

_**M : si mamá, **_lo dice en tono de burla

_**En la casa de Marie:**_

Florián está sorprendida, al no encontrar a Marie. Esta no le comento nada que saldría.

al despertarse se encontró sola , al principio pensó que Marie andaría por ahí, pero solo ella estaba en la casa, ve que había dejados sus cosas allí, eso le empezó a preocupar, paso una hora y ni noticia de ella. Hasta que suena el teléfono, Atiende:

_**L : hola Marie , soy Lilianne estaba aquí solita , y me gustaría repetir lo del sábado**_

Florián corta con furia, no lo podía creer Marie le había mentido , pero que cree que soy la puta de turno, al escucharse ella misma , comenzó a llorar acaso ella no se había creado esa fama, pero no quería que Marie pensara eso de ella , ya no , no con Marie,, ella ,, ella.

Estaba muy triste debía, dar la primer clase en menos de 45 minutos, se prepara y se va, debía encontrar a Marie y hablar. Con solo pensar que ella no había sido la única, sino también se acostó con la zorra de Lilianne, una angustia no la dejaba en paz.

_**Mientras tanto en casa de anee**_

_**A: Marie, que pasa, no puedo verte así, ¿es por Florián?**_

_**M: siempre es por ella, desde que recuerdo**_

_**A:¿ se han peleado?**_

_**M: No, al contrario, ¡tú sabes a cuanto he renunciado para poder olvidarme de ella! y regreso aquí y lo primero que hago es meterme de amante por unos días.**_

_**A:¿ porque lo has hecho?**_

_**M : porque pase todos estos años , creyendo una ilusión , porque quería demostrarle que para mi acostarme con ella es como con una cualquiera, que ella no es más que un revolcón, porque quería sacarme las ganas de ella y luego regresaría a mi vida , como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero la ame y la sigo amando. (**_su voz ya se había convertido en un susurro triste).

Anee , la mira y sufre por su amiga, 10 años atrás, Marie nunca tuvo chance con Florián , apenas la vio se enamoro de ella , Pero Florián , no era como ellas y jugó con Marie, lo supo todo esa noche del baile, luego Marie se fue y no regreso hasta ahora. Ella también había visto a Florián después del regreso de Marie, las aptitudes que tomaba ante esta, aquella escena en el "BIENVENUE", ¡esos eran celos!, cavia la posibilidad de que Florián, sintiera más que atracción sexual. Pero eso debería averiguarlo la propia Marie.

_**A: marie, ya deberías de afrontar las cosas, has huido por muchos años, creo Que tendrás que hablar seriamente con Florián.**_ _**mira nina tiene clases con ella , vente conmigo.**_

Ya había pasado hora y media de clases, por momento las miradas de Florián y Marie se cruzaban, pero la primera parecía quererla ignorarla y en otra ocasiones asesinarla. Marie se preguntaba ¡El por que!.

Florián dio por finalizada las clases, y Marie se quedo en las gradas, ve partir hasta las últimas de las niñas con sus madres, pero Florián no aparece, decide ir a buscarla al vestuario. Ese lugar no había cambiado en nada, ve a florian ya vestida, sentada en el viejo banco de madera, con sus bellos ojos cerrados y apoyando la cabeza contra la pared.

Marie se sienta enfrente de esta.-_**¡Florián**_!, esta abre sos ojos, se ven cansados , hasta con cierta tristeza.

_**F. - Me Mentiste ..¡**_

_**M**_ :(Maldicion me descubrió ) _**-. ¿En que?**_

_**F. Esta mañana llamo Lilianne, te acostaste con ella**_

_**M **_( tome cierto respiro mental ) , _**yo no te lo oculte, sabias que había venido a mi casa**_

_**F: si ,pero dijiste que..**_

_**M : ...que no conocía mi habitación, por lo cual es cierto, estuvimos en el living.**_

_**F : Maldición Marie deja de jugar ¡ **_grita desesperada, jamás en su vida había sentido esta mescla de sentimientos_**.¡ Quiero la verdad ¡**_

_**M : Estas dispuesta a enfrentar la verdad , porque una ves dicha no hay vuelta atrás.**_

Continuara...

Principio del formulario

10. la verdad 2 : Oportunidades

Y continuo

_**M : yo no te he prometido nada, solo pasarlo bien , ¿ acaso te importa con quien me acuesto?**_

Se formo un incomodo silencio

Marie esperando una respuesta por parte de Florián, que no llegaba . Por cada minuto que pasaba, el ambiente se asía más tenso. Ya cansada mentalmente de toda la situación, tenia bien sabido que nunca dejo de amarla, pese que intento arrancarla de su alma, pero tenía MIEDO ; que se apoderaba de su corazón , ya no podía arriesgarse a volver a confiar en ella., la puerta del pasado aun seguía abierta; luchaba contra ella misma.

_**F: si ,,,**_ dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible, levanto su mira para encontrarla con la de Marie, _**si me importa**_ (afirmo mas fuerte) , _**me mata saber que te acóstate con Lilianne, me mata saber que solo soy tu amante de turno , que pronto te irás sin mirar atrás, que no soy ni seré parte de tu vida. Que cuando hacemos el amor, es el único momento en el cual me siento completa y en paz. Que el solo hecho de estar contigo despiertas mis sentidos, enloqueces mi "ser". Que,,, que yo te amo.**_

¿Escuche bien?,¡ Lo dijo! o ¿ es mi imaginación?, Marie jamás se imagino semejante repuesta ¡me ama!, no sabía que decir o hacer, imágenes del presente y el pasado se mezclaban en su mente, amor y rechazo se debatían en su corazón y alma. Que hacer ...seguir con la farsa de que solo es el revolcón del momento o... ser sincera.

_**M: creo que te he odiado , tanto como amado, debo admitir que desde ese verano has sido la dueña de mi corazón , pero también de mi perdición . lo intente, arrancar este amor de raíz, me cree una nueva vida donde tú no existías, donde no existía el dolor de saberse usada. Donde este amor por ti no me domina, Te amo Florián, pero simplemente no puedo olvidar, cualquier relación entre nosotras sería un fracaso.(**_sentencio Marie).

Florián no lo podía creer, Marie también la amaba , pero la rechazaba .-_**Entiéndelo, perdóname , era una niña tonta , no sabía lo que asía, He cambiado Marie, ¡confía en mi !**_

Esas últimas palabras provocaron una ola de frustración en Marie, se abalanzo sobre Florián tomándola de los hombros con fuerza y empujándola contra la pared , la fuerza del empuje también la arrastro , ahora sus cuerpos se encontraban juntos, agudizando sus sentidos, Marie apoyo su frente contra la de Florián, sus labios estaban separados apenas, podían sentirse la una a la otra, el palpitar de sus corazones, sus respiraciones agitadas, hasta si es posible el acelerado recorrer de su sangre. .- _**No ves que no puedo volver a confiar en ti **_(susurro Marie con tristeza y unió sus bocas) , Florián sintió el dolor en sus palabras, sintió el sabor salado de las lagrimas, en esos labios que tanto amaba, sabía que quizás esa sería su última oportunidad, Esta vez sabiendo con certeza que se amaban, respondió a su beso explorando introduciendo su lengua en busca de la de Marie, se encontraron , se saborearon , rozaron y jugaron. Marie fue descendiendo por el cuello de Florián , dejando a su rastro besos y suaves mordiditas , se detuvo sobre su hombro derecho y lamio su sexi lunar, ese que la volvía loca ,amaba a toda Florián , pero adora ese lunarcito . Florián ya se había dado cuenta de esa debilidad de Marie, sonrió inconscientemente, y gimió del gozo que sentía. La ropa estorbaba, Marie ágilmente se deshizo de la playera y siguió con el corpiño , Florián estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba, no soportaba el roce con la ropa de Marie, necesitaba sentir su dulce y suave piel, un poco y más le arranca a tirones la playera .Marie logra separarse y la ayuda , junto a la playera también fue su corpiño. Florián comienza a frotar sus senos contra los de Marie, la fricción era deliciosa las ponía a mil, Marie no aguanta más y comienza a devorar sus senos, los aprieta, como acortando la distancia entre ambos , lame su pezón primero uno y luego pasa al otro, lo toma entre sus dientes y comienza a acariciarlo con la punta de su lengua , este ya se encuentra hinchado, dibuja con su lengua círculos alrededor , Florián solo le alcanza el aire para gemir, se encuentra perdida en sus sensaciones, Marie mientras que con su boca juega con sus senos , sus manos ya se encuentran desprendiendo y bajando los pantalones, coloca una de sus manos en la entrepierna de Florián,( uy,,, se encuentra tan mojada,, deliciosos piensa esta).- baja esas bragas hasta donde puede, Florián termina por patearlas , lo más lejos posible .- .- _**Ábrete más .- l**_e dice Marie al oído, y vuelve su atención a los senos succionándolos con voracidad, mientras s introduce tres dedos en Florián incitando un ritmo lento de adentro asía afuera, al sentir la lubricación mas pegajosa y abundante , aumenta el ritmo hasta hacerlo enloquecedor, Florián se encuentra en otro mundo siente llegar su orgasmo, Marie también lo siente ya que sus dedos son succionados y aprisionados por las contracciones en el vientre de Florián nada le impide soltar un ultimo gemido a Florián

Continuara...

Principio del formulario

11. Consecuencias

Las dos están sudorosas, agitadas aun abrazadas, Florián temía terminar, temía separarse de Marie. Se arrodilla frente a esta y comienza a desabrochar sus jeans, hunde su rostro en su entrepierna , aspirando su fragancia, desliza sus bragas , Marie solo alcanza a poner sus manos abiertas sobre la pared , para poder sostenerse , tener a Florián así era un sueño, se dejo hacer, Florián hundió su lengua en la humedad de Marie, saboreándola, queriendo marcarla como su pertenencia , Marie comienza a respirar más fuertemente Baja su mano a la cabeza de Florián , enredando sus dedos en el cabello, deteniéndola . y vuelve a tomar la iniciativa, se agacha, poniéndose a la misma altura y la besa , sintiendo su propia esencia en los labios de Florián , se recuestan sobre el suelo, colocándose de manera que sus sexos entren en contacto e iniciando ese movimiento que las llevaría al placer.

Dos horas después ,se encontraban en la casa de Marie, después de lo sucedido en los vestuarios , no habían hablado mucho.

Marie se encontraba en el estudio , perdida en sus cavilaciones , se debatía mentalmente, estaba enloqueciendo, necesitaba un respiro , su vida volvía ha estar patas arribas, simplemente por su idiotez, no debió haber vuelto , se reprocho. En dos días se iría.

Mientras que Florián se tomaba una ducha, Aunque en realidad , esa fue la excusa que uso para ganar tiempo , temía hablar con Marie , lo que esta le podría decir ,ahora comprendía cuanto la había hecho sufrir en el pasado, ya no podía hacer nada para cambiar eso, pero ahora la amaba y no quería perderla. Recordó sus palabras : .- _**Te amo Florián, .-No ves que no puedo volver a confiar en ti **_,.-_** , cualquier relación entre nosotras sería un fracaso.**_ Como luchar contra esas ultimas palabras.

_**30 minutos después:**_

Florián se acerca al estudio podía ver a Marie , allí sentada frente a su portátil, parecía querer escribir algo, pero luego se enfadaba y borraba, lo repitió varias veces . Decidió entrar.

Marie se sorprende por la interrupción, al ver que era Florián inconscientemente cambia sus facciones sin proponérselo sonríe, .-Por Dios , es tan bonita, y la amo tanto pensó.

_**F: ¡Sabes marie! , no conozco mucho de tu vida en estos últimos años**_

_**M: ni yo tampoco de la tuya. ¿ quieres ir a cenar? Y aprovechar para saber que fue de nuestras vidas**_, simplemente le salió, no lo pudo evitar, la cercanía de Florián definitivamente la trastornaba.

_**F: .-¡si! Me encantaría, conozco un restaurante genial**_, no quería ilusionarse, pero sabía que era una oportunidad para estar juntas un momento más.

_**M : bueno, entonces que esperamos**_. Toma la llave del viejo auto de su madre, era la primera vez que lo usaba, antes no se había animado_**.! Marchemos ¡**_ y unen sus manos.

Ya sentadas en la mesa del restaurante, el mozo le acerca la carta, y mira a la rubia antes de alejarse, Marie se da cuenta y no le gusta mucho , pero se calla.

_**M:¿ ya te decidiste? Y que me recomiendas**_

_**F: dejame sorprenderte**_ y llama al mozo a que le tome la orden , este se acerca

_**Mozo: Señorita que va a pedir.**_

_**F: **_muy segura responde ,_**para beber Alsace , y los platos **__**Crepes suzette**__** y **__**Filetes a la nizarda**__**.**_

El mozo se retira

_**M: me muero de hambre jja,**_

_**F: no te defraudare amor**_,( se le escapa) maldición no sabe qué hacer ,ni como reaccionara Marie.

Marie piensa , se oye tan lindo en su boca, ya párale deja de soñar.

_**M: seguro , estará bueno, aunque en realidad , no suelo ir a restaurante, solo cuando son reuniones de negocios, sino prefiero preparar algo en casa.**_

_**F: ¿ sabes cocinar? No te imaginaba haciendo esas cosas.**_

_**M : Pues si, desde que me mude a mi departamento ,aprendí a la fuerza jja. ¿y tu?**_

_**F ¿si se cocinar? Bueno me llevo mejor con el microonda y la comida congelada jja.**_

_**M: ¡aparte de ser la profesora más sexi! **_y le guiña un ojo , haciendo sonrojar a florian_** ¿aun continuas en las competencias?**_

_**F: ¡si¡ he llegado a participar en los nacionales.**_

Y así siguieron disfrutaron de la noche y su cena, de ese momento que se habían permitido tener. Conociéndose. Hasta altas horas. Al llegar a la casa, simplemente se acostaron a dormir, una en brazos de la otra.

El último pensamiento de Florián era disfrutar cada momento con Marie, no sabía que seria del futuro, pero no se perdería este presente juntas. Aunque queden un día. No sabía cómo luchar por su amor, pero lo haría.

Marie , se quedo observándola, sabía que se podía pasar toda la vida así , observando a su amada, esa noche fue como una muestra de cómo le hubiera gustado pasar el futuro con Florián, como su esposa. Pero era un sueño. Solo faltaba un día.

Continuara...

Principio del formulario

Marie, fue la primera en despertar, apenas se movió, tenía a Florián abrazada a su cintura, con unas de sus piernas entre los muslos, sentía su respirar sobre su abdomen , desde donde se encontraba podía ver su perfil, sus delineas cejas y sus cortas pestañas de un color castaño, su nariz , perfecta para su rostro y esos labios carnosos, que tanto había probado y la acercaban al cielo, aquel cabello rubio y ondulado, que llamaba a acariciarlo , lentamente levanto una mano y tomo un mechón en sus dedos ,comenzando a jugar con el. Desea que el tiempo no pasara, sin frustraciones del pasado o preocupaciones para el futuro. Noto un cambio en la respiración, Florián había despertado, por unos minutos, solo se quedaron así, disfrutando del solo hecho de estar juntas, Florián levanta la vista, sonríe y dice:

_F: te amo_

_**M :¿ Realmente lo haces?¿ Amarme?,**_ _**o lo confundes con otra cosa**_ .( la inseguridad y falta de confianza aun laten en ella).

_**F: Marie , me tarde en dar cuenta, pero se y siento que te Amo, porque para mí este es un sentimiento que, solo tú lo despiertas en mi. Lo hiciste hace 10 años y lo vuelves hacer ahora, Antes no estaba preparada para darme cuenta y menos aceptarlo, pero siempre ha estado ahí, entre nosotras.**_

_**M : Sabes, que también te amo, ya te lo he confesado antes , solo me basto verte aquel día en el club, para derrumbar toda negación que me había creado, pero aceptarlo no lo hace más fácil. Para serte sincera, aun no puedo confiar en ti.**_

_F: ¿por qué no nos quieres dar una oportunidad?, ¿por que no entiendes que he cambiado?_

_**M: Acaso ,no entiendes que la que no está preparada Ahora soy yo, que necesito tiempo para replantearme las cosas, fueron muchos años, mi vida cambio ,igual que yo . y que si hemos de dar una oportunidad a este amor, ahora no es el momento, comprende Florián, que si es verdadero lo que dices sentir por mí , podrá durar y si no es así, era solo una confusión .**_

_**F: no, no lo comprendo, pero lo acepto , porque en definitiva yo fui la causante de tus dudas, pero te amo hoy y te amare en el futuro, y si hace falta demostrártelo de esta manera, así será. Yo te esperare Marie el tiempo que necesites, pero si te tardas mucho iré por ti.**_

Habían propuesto ese charla lo más posible, por miedo, pero era inevitable; ahora__Ambas se sintieron aliviadas, porque habían podido aclarar la situación, pero eso no impedía sentirse invadidas por una profunda tristeza, por la pronta separación, por la incertidumbre que le preparaba el futuro. Porque su amor logre curar todo daño.

Seguían abrazadas en la cama, acariciándose, besándose, ya no era nada sexual, simplemente el amor , que hablaba a través de sus gestos , ya a media mañana decidieron levantarse, esta vez Florián sorprendió a Marie , con un desayuno, aunque las tostadas estaban algo quemadas, el café demasiado fuerte, Para Marie fue el mejor desayuno de su vida. Pasarían todo el día juntas, y de la mejor manera posible. Anee paso por la casa de marie para dejarle la muda de ropa que había dejado en su casa y despedirse de ella, ya que al día siguiente se le hacía imposible, se quedo sorprendida al ser Florián quien le abriera la puerta , pero no hizo comentario alguna, en tal caso fue la pequeña nina , que le pregunto a la profesora que hacía en la casa de su tía ,, Florián se sonrojo, y con el aplomo que pudo le dijo que eran amigas , eso conformo a la pequeña , un rato después ambas madre e hija se despedían de Marie , con la promesa que irían a verla a parís.

Al anochecer Marie comenzó a preparar sus cosas, cargando algún recuerdo de su madre.

Florián al verla hacerlo, no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, Marie tampoco, se abrazaron hasta calmar sus emociones. Marie le prometió no despedirse en el aeropuerto, Esa sería su última noche por mucho tiempo, así que no la desperdiciarían, hicieron el amor hasta agotarse.

_5 AM :_

Marie se levanta, sigilosamente, sus cosas estaban ya preparadas abajo, por última vez mira a Florián, le deja una carta en la almohada que ella usaba, para que cuando despierte esta, la encuentre. Abre la puerta y un taxi la espera.

_7 AM:_

Florián despierta, ya no se encuentra su amada, mira el reloj, ya estaría en viaje, en su lugar

Encuentra una carta, y la abre, solo tenía una frase escrita.

"Florián nuestro amor, será lo suficientemente fuerte para pasar por esto, te amo marie"

Principio del formulario

_**Paris:**_

En un bar de parís, se encontraba marie , con Laurent, Anatoly y Auguste, festejando el éxito de su proyecto , ya habían pasado tres meses de su regreso , apenas llegar se había metido de lleno en su trabajo, no le importaba llegar rendida a su departamento , eso le evitaba pensar en florian. Y hacerse preguntas, ¿Cómo se encontraría? ¿Cómo pasaría sus días?¿si , aun sentía que la amaba?¿ si la extrañaría tanto como ella?,,¡ MALDICION! Cuando…

A: ¡Marie! , Marie,, llamando a tierra ,, moviendo sus manos frente a su mirada. Pensó que definitivamente su amiga no era la misma después del viaje a su ciudad natal, al principio pensó que era por la muerte de su madre, pero ahora lo dudaba.

M: ¿Qué?

A:¡ mira esas preciosuras! Sabía de la preferencia sexual de Marie, Qué les parece si la invitamos. ( dijo mirando al resto del grupo ).

L : ¡dale! .. sexo seguro , sonriendo de forma depravada.

M : lo siento muchachos, diviértanse sin mí , saco unos billetes y se fue.

Los otros se quedaron mirando,, no era la primer vez que su amiga se comportaba de esa manera , no la habían visto coquetear con ninguna chica desde entonces , ya se estaban acostumbrando a su nueva aptitud.

Al llegar al departamento, tenía un mensaje en el contestador, era el agente de la inmobiliaria, la casa de su madre se había vendido, con el resto de las cosas. No era necesario que ella regresara, ya que todo lo tramites se hacían a través del banco.

En parvis

Florián miraba el desempeño de las niñas, para ella el tiempo pasaba lento y mas sin saber de Marie, cada vez que veía a la pequeña nina , miraba la cadenita que llevaba en su cuello, no podía evitar una punzada en su corazón , pero le había prometido darle tiempo, esa mañana había pasado, por lo que alguna vez fue la casa de Marie y donde en ese último regresar habían vivido tantas cosas. Ya tenía el cartel de vendido, eso le causaba dudas. ¿Por qué no se comunica?¿tal vez ya no le importo? ¿Quizás haya conocido a alguien? Tantos quizás…se le cruzaban por la cabeza.

Pasaron unos días más, y Florián cada vez se sentía más deprimida, tomo insegura su celular y marco, .Marie se encontraba en plena junta directiva, así que apretó el pause, dejando el contestador.

Florián , espera y necesitaba escuchar la voz de Marie , no sabía que decirle, pero ya vería,, MALDITO contestador, ¿ por que no me atiende?.

Al termino de 30 minutos Marie miro el visor era el numero de florian, chequea el contestador , pero nada , no dejo mensaje ¿para qué me habrá llamado?¡ le habrá pasado algo! , maldición que hago , piensa, piensa,,,¿ y si la llamo? , ¡no! , ¡no! mejor no. Tomo su celular y marco, 1 ,2 ,4 timbres. Y responden .

_**-.-Hola¡**_

_**M:¡ Anee!**_

_**A: Marie que sorpresa ¿ como estas?**_

_**M : todo bien como siempre,,ehh, anee necesito hacerte una pregunta**_

_**A: Si?**_

_**M:¿ hoy has visto a Florián? , ¡se encuentra bien!**_

_**A : por lo que se si, hoy nina a tenido su práctica de nado, pero…**_(Y callo)

_**M: ¿Qué? Se preocupo**_

_**A: La verdad es que se la ve bastante triste, desde que te marchastes ella ha cambiado , amiga, no sé que resolvieron entre Ustedes; pero creo que ninguna es Feliz.**_

_**M : ya lo estoy entendiendo Anee, nos vemos y gracias **_( corto).

trato de terminar con unos planos, del próximo proyecto. Pero no se podía concentrar todos sus pensamientos eran para Florián. Frustrada toma su campera y se va .

Esa noche fue tan mala para Marie , como para Florián, ninguna pudo dormir.

_**AltaVoz:.- Ultimo llamada para: Alstom Transport lyon , carril 4.**_

_**M: ¡es el mio**_! ( Cargando su pequeño bolso de viaje,, era de esas personas que le gusta andar con lo necesario). Esa mañana se había encargado de arreglar todo con Anee, se quedaría en su casa por esa noche. Y el trabajo por lo pronto había presentado una prórroga de sus vacaciones.

Marie no sabía que estaba haciendo, ¡si era correcto o no!, pero se dijo, acaso quien lo sabe , solo estaba siguiendo a su corazón tenía miedo de volver a equivocarse, pero desde que había regresado a Paris ya no pudo retomar a su vida anterior , aquella que había construido a base del rechazo y frustración, ya no podía seguir comportándose como una cobarde.

_**4 PM estación de Tren de Parvis**_

Anee ve descender del tren a Marie, sabia a lo que venía, esperaba que sus conjeturas sean las correctas.

_**A: Marie, Marie Aquí!**_ Grita .- ve como esta la reconoce y viene a su encuentro se abrazan , sonriendo , realmente eran como hermanas.

_**M : gracias , Anee**_ l

_**A: ¡Vamos! Un par de horas en el tren y te ves fatal.**_

_**M: no es solo por el viaje , sino que no he podido dormir **_

llendo rumbo al estacionamiento y se suben al viejo Peugeot 306 azul, hablan de todo un poco en el camino, Al llegar a la casa, la pequeña Nina junto a su abuela se encuentran esperándolas.

Marie apena tiene tiempo de bajar del auto , cuando la pequeña salta a sus brazos.

_**N: ¿verdad tía , te vas a quedar con nosotras?, vamos a jugar y ..**_

_**A: Nina basta, tu te vas a poner hacer la tarea, ¡a que ni siquiera empezaste!**_

_**N:. lo siento mami, es que esperaba a la tia**_ ,, poniendo un gesto de cachorro abandonado, del cual anee y Marie eran víctimas.

_**Mama de anee: ya sabes lo impaciente que es, Bienvenida marie**_

_**M : Gracias , por el alojo**_ ( dice sonriendo) .

_**A:! bueno¡ Nina ve y empieza con tu tarea , que tu tia y yo tenemos que hacer.**_

Las madre de Anee se retiro a su habitación, mientras Ambas se dirigieron a la cocina, para ultimar detalles, asi se pasaron las horas.

_**Al día siguiente 8 AM Picine de Parvis:**_

Como un deja vu de 10 años atrás, Marie se encontraba sentada al costado de la escalinatas de ingreso, -escucha unos pasos acercarse. Su mirada se posa sobre Florián , ella todavía no la vio , quizás porque veía muy pensativa.

_**M:¡hola! **_.(Dice nerviosa , pero decidida).

_**F: hola**_ ..(Responde, no cabe en su asombro, ¡está aquí! )

_**M: ¿estas bien?**_

Florián se encontraba nerviosa y eufórica a la vez, quería echarse a sus brazos y besarla, pero se obligo a detenerse, necesitaba que Marie le dijese sus motivos.

_**F: Si ¡ tu , ooh yo,¿Cuándo? ,eh ¿ por que?**_ .dijo confusa

_**M: Umm,, ¿que clase de pregunta es esa?**_ .(dice sonriendo, levanta su mano , y sutilmente acaricia la mejilla de Florián y continua diciéndole) **. !**_**Recuerdas¡ aquella mañana, aquí mismo**_ _**te vi bajar , tan bonita y orgullosa. Sabía que era mi oportunidad, de acercarme**_.

Florián solo asiente con un gesto, recordando aquel episodio, fue la segunda vez que Marie había intentado hablar con ella.

_**M: entonces te dije: ¿yo quiero entrar?**_

Florián como en un juego pre-acordado le repite _**.-¿ para qué quieres entrar?**_

_**M: para ver ¿yo haría cualquier cosa por Ud.?**_

_**F:¿ cómo qué?**_

Pero esta vez, Marie no repite las palabras de aquella ocasión, sino

_**M:- ¡ como! amarte , hasta la locura, porque es así como me tienes, porque no hay vida ,sin ti .**_

_Continuara…._

**renacen las lilas del agua**  
Autor: pepodero

14: Desde ahora:

Para Florián esos tres meses habían sido una pesadilla, había esperado por este momento. simplemente comenzó a llorar abrazada a su amor, porque eso significaba Marie en su vida , el amor , su primer amor , sin saberlo la había elegido 10 años atrás , en esa época le había dado otro significado a la presencia de está en su vida, pero ahora ya siendo una mujer adulta reconocía y aceptaba sus sentimientos . Lo había intentado con muchas personas, pero siempre terminaban siendo relaciones insatisfactorias, hasta llego a preguntarse si había un problema en ella , o si existía el amor. Hasta que Marie volvió a su vida, y por amor la dejo ir, pero ahora, ya no la dejaría escapar.

_**M: ya Amor, no llores estoy aquí.**_ (Acariciando sus cabellos)

_**F: ¡Si!**_ (pero no podía parar , había sido mucha su frustración en tres meses)

_**M: ¿Vida? , sabes me muero por besarte**_ (decía mientras levantaba su rostro y secaba las lagrimas). _**Pero no es lo correcto que la "Profesora" , se ande besuqueando en público , se espantarían las madres ,jjjjja. Y le dio un tierno besito en la nariz.**_( que ya a esas altura estaba colorado por el llorisqueo).

Florean sonríe sorprendida por ese tierno gesto de marie . inconscientemente se muerde su labio inferior. A lo cual marie sigue con su mirada y comienza a ponerse colorada.

_**M: Amor, por favor no hagas eso de nuevo, no ves el esfuerzo que estoy haciendo para no raptarte y llevarte a donde sea , para amarte hasta que nuestros cuerpos digan basta.**_ ( y si es posible mas se sonroja).

Florean sonríe ahora con morbosidad _**.- jamás diré basta, nunca será suficiente .**_

Marie simplemente queda sonrojada y con cara de tonta ( imaginando todas las manera en que le haría el amor).

_**F:¡ Marie! ,Tengo que comenzar con las clases ¿ entonces me esperas?**_

_**M: toda la vida**_ -( se escapa de sus labios, hubiera preferido llevarse a florean de ahí, pero prevaleció el juicio en ambas, necesitaban poner las cosas en orden en sus vidas, y no actuar como dos adolescentes calenturientas, porque esa vez sabían , que iba a ser para toda la vida).

2 horas después Marie se encontraba aun sentada en las gradas, observando cómo su Amor , les daba clases a esas adolescentes, jamás se cansaría de verla , siempre se quedaba como hipnotizada, lo mismo le pasaba en la adolescencia , ver a florean en el agua , siendo una con esta , en una danza sincronizada. De repente se ve sorprendida ,cuando florean la mira y le guinea un ojo.

_**M: Hay esta mujer me quiere matar de frustración.**_ ( bien sabia que ella había mantenido la distancia por esos meses , pero fue necesario para que su corazón decida sanar, perdonar , para un nuevo empezar).

30 minutos después terminaban la clases, un par de adolescentes le sonríen con coquetería a Marie, lo que no pasa desapercibido por florean y no le es de su agrado, aunque trata de disimularlo.

_**F: Vamos chicas a las duchas, y basta de tonterías **_(pensando : condenada Marie , porque tendría ese deje de misterio que atraía a las chicas, tendría que estar atenta, Maldición ya estoy celándola se recrimino ). Viendo salir a la ultimas de las chicas , se acerca a donde Marie se encontraba sentada, esta intenta pararse, pero Florián le da un pequeño empujoncito , haciéndola volver a sentar, Aun mojada y en malla se sienta a horcadas sobre Marie , a la pobre no le da tiempo a recuperarse , cuando ya comienza a besarla con la pasión contenida de esos meses, sus lenguas danzan salvajemente, sus manos enloquecen queriendo abarcar todo, solo se daban tiempo a respirar, Marie en algún momento baja uno de los tirantes de la malla de Florián , dejando su pecho al desnudo, y al instante se encuentra succionándolo, mordiendo y lamiendo, Florián ya comienza a sentir otro tipo de humedad en su cuerpo , quiere y necesita desahogarse , pero en un momento de lucidez logra separarse un poco ,en cualquier momento podría entrar alguna de las chicas o alguien más .

_**. ¡Marie! Para , para por favor.- **_(y la toma de los hombros tratándola de alejarse_**).-No podemos hacerlo aquí.**_

_**M: ehh, pero**_ .-( mueve su cabeza como tratando de despejarla , bajando a la realidad_**).¡ Hay florian porque me haces esto!**_

_**F: yo solo pretendía darte un besito , pero no me pude contener , Además por anda de coqueta con esas niñas.**_

_**M:¿ Pero yo que hice? **_.(La mira sin entender).

Florián se levanta de su cómodo asiento ( piernas de Marie)

_**F: Nada , pero es tu culpa por ser tan linda , ya regreso**_.( levantándose y llendo a los vestidores).

Marie , todavía está sorprendida, miraba asía las piscinas , quizás si me meto un rato, me ayude a bajar la calentura , y sonríe con resignación..- _**Definitivamente esa mujer va acabar conmigo.**_ Se recuesta sobre la grada y cierra sus ojos.

Después de 20 minutos, entra Florián , y encuentra a Marie muy plácidamente_** ¡Dormida!.**_

es increíble y yo que pensé que la había dejado encendida , se acerca y sienta junto a ella _**.- hay Marie te amo tanto.**_

_**M: no más que yo **_-(y habré sus ojos , brindándole una grandiosa sonrisa).

_**F: ¿Estabas Despierta?**_ (dice sorprendida).

_**M: No tus palabras me despertaron, y es unos de mis mejores despertar, sin contar con aquellos en los cuales te encuentras entre mis brazos.**_

Florián se derrite con esas palabras _**.-¿ cuándo llegaste?¿donde estas parando?**_

_**M: bueno , llegue ayer y me estoy quedando en casa de Anee. Sabes Amor, aquí no es el mejor lugar para hablar , mejor vayamos a almorzar y hablamos.**_

_**F: ¡no! **_ ( dejando fría a Marie, su expresión era muy chistosa_**). -mejor vamos a mi departamento ... para ¿hablar?**_

_**M: unn,, bueno**_

Continuara...

**renacen las lilas del agua**

15. El final de nuestra historia y el comienzo de su historia:

Nos dirigíamos al departamento de Florián , este estaba alrededor de 3 km más de lo que fue nuestro viejo Barrio, y aunque no era una zona residencial era muy bonita. Apartamos frente a un edificio antiguo pero muy bien mantenido por lo que se notaba, El trayecto había sido algo silencioso porque definitivamente esa seria " la conversación" , que marcaria el resto de mi vida o más bien decir nuestras vidas, si ella aceptaba.

_**F: ¡Marie!¡Marie!**_

_**M: ohh, disculpa**_ (¡MALDICION¡ me había vuelto a perder en mis pensamientos)

_**F: Verdaderamente Marie, no me explico cómo puedes ser arquitecta, siendo tan distraída.**_

_**M : ¡Distraída yo!, para que lo sepas soy una de las mejores pagas en mi profesión , Pero acaso no te has dado cuenta , que sufro del "efecto Florián" , y me vuelvo una tonta enamorada**_ ( al decirlo se sonroja)

A Florián le dio tanta ternura , verla sonrojada y diciéndole esas palabras , que simplemente se acerco a ella para besarla , lo que Marie acepto con gusto. Fue un beso dulce, tierno, lento que de por si mismo demostraba el amor que se tenían. Terminándolo sonriendo , como dos chiquillas.

Ya en el departamento , Marie se encontraba sentada en un sillón del living, esperando a su Amor , quien había ido por unas bebidas.(Cientos de pensamientos se le cruzaron por la mente que la hacían entrar en dudas, buscando palabras para decírselo). Unos minutos después entra Florián sentándose frente a ella.

_**F: Así que te estás quedando en lo de Anee **_ (era más bien una afirmación)

_**M: si, ya que la casa de mi madre se vendió, y como en realidad no se cuanto tiempo me Quedare**_ ( y pasa una mano por su nuca, verdaderamente se está haciendo difícil , es que sería su primer vez en declararse, una cosa era decirle te amo , y otra muy distinta proponerle una vida juntas).

_**F: ¿No sabes?**_ , levantando una ceja, acentuando su mirada verde-gris, sobre Marie, (interrogándola ).

_**M: No amor**_ ( dijo con una sonrisita algo nerviosa, ¡DIOS ! cuando quería Florián podía ser muy dominante), _**en principio pedí una prorroga en mi trabajo , pero en realidad el tiempo que me quede no depende de mi.**_

_**F: ¿Cómo es eso?¿ de que depende?**_

M: ( .- Pues creo que me la esta haciendo difícil a propósito). _**.-Es simple.. depende De ti Amor, depende de si me quieres definitivamente en tu vida, de si quieres compartirla conmigo, de un futuro juntas, de que cada mañana quieras despertar junto a mi, de que si en algún momento discutimos, sabremos que tenemos la oportunidad de reconciliarnos. De que este amor que siento por ti, sea aun más fuerte para sobrellevar cualquier inconveniente.**_

Luego de esto Marie se queda callada, en espera de una respuesta.

_**F: Marie acaso no te ha quedado claro, las veces que te he dicho que te amo, ¡sí! quiero una vida junto a ti, Porque te Amo tanto, que al dejarte ir la ultima vez , sentí morir , pero era la única manera para que regreses a mí, sin ninguna duda o rencor.**_

Cuando Marie se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba recostada en el sillón, y bajo los efectos de los besos que le proporcionaba Florián.-¡ Dios esa mujer estaba hambrienta! , y ella gustosa seria su "bocadillo" . Mientras Florián se sentía sobre excitada, había descubierto cuanto le gustaba esa posición, de ella sobre Marie aprisionándola entre sus pierna quitándose el top y luego el sujetador, para que está tenga acceso libre a sus pechos, deseosos de atención. ¡Dios ya se sentía húmeda de nuevo!, y siguió con su ataque de pasión y lujuria. Marie se dejo hacer, sabiendo que era algo se que debían , hace tiempo.

_**2 horas después:**_

Florián aun se hallaba sobre Marie, después de su ultimo orgasmo, ya se encontraba totalmente agotada, y se durmió así sobre su amada, ahora podía sentir como Marie la acariciaba , delineando con su dedo centímetro a centímetro de su espalda, Sonrió y al verla Marie a sus ojos , puede ver la satisfacción y amor con que era mirada.

_**M :¡ Entonces ya eres mi novia oficial!**_ .-( realmente , se sentía Feliz y en paz consigo).

_**F: AHA , y se acomoda entre sus brazos, Tu eres solo mía , como yo tuya **_y le da un besito piquito

_**M: Unn, que rico ¿otro?**_

_**F: podría**_ .- y vuelve a besarla , Asi se pasaron toda la tarde ,muy cariñosas las dos

El sonido del celular de marie interrumpe esa tranquilidad, está comienza a buscarlo en el rejunte de ropa.

_**M: hola**_

_**N:¿ tía dóndes estas? , prometiste jugar conmigo**_

_**M : Pero cariño , he estado muy ocupada**_ .( mientras se ponía toda rojita, recordando lo que había estado haciendo).

Florean cuando escucho el "cariño" dicho por Marie, frunció el seño ¿ con quien hablaría? Por su experiencia , podía darse cuenta que marie ha sido una mujeriega en Paris. Definitivamente , más le valía que no sea otra mujer.

Marie noto el gesto, se sorprende , pero trata de seguir la conversación con Nina.

_**M: okey , Nina que te parece si el sábados vamos al zoológico**_.

_**N: ¡ SI , SI! Sos mi mejor tía del mundo.**_

_**M : eyyy, pequeña tramposa , soy tu única tía , jjja . bueno Amor tengo que cortar. Besos**_

_**N: Besito tia y corto.**_

Florian se reprochaba mentalmente,, se había puesto celosa de una niña. Pero realmente no pensó al escuchar "cariño" ,, TONTA ¡TONTA .

_**M : ¿ Que te pasa?**_

_**F: Nada**_ , realmente se sentía apenada, por su tonto comportamiento.

Marie , empieza a atar cabos , y se da cuenta, de la conclusión que llego Floriam.

_**M: ¡ Florian! Amor, mirame**_.- _**que has resultado ser bastante celosa, eh. Desde hace 10 años que eres mi dueña, de mi corazón , mente , de mis sueños y esperanzas, Desde hoy comenzamos una vida juntas, nada de inseguridades Amor.**_ Y la beso.

_**5 años después:**_

Marie termino por regresar a parvis, ahora trabajaba en una sucursal de su misma empresa, con el dinero de la venta de la casa de su madre y el departamento de parís , más lo que Florián había sacado por su departamento , lograron juntar lo necesario para una casa mas grande, que les permitía , pequeños caprichos , como tener un Jacuzzi .-( Su lugar predilecto, con solo recordar lo que hacían en él , se le subía la temperatura ,jja). También tenía su propio estudio, tan necesario para ella. Y había una habitación más, querían tener una familia. Lamentablemente, dos años atrás habían intentado adoptar un niño, pero la burocracia, había terminado de echar sus sueños por el piso. Últimamente había notado en Florián cierta tristeza, cuando su mirada se posaba en algún niño, o impartía clases a sus pequeñas alumnas o cuando Nina ya de 11 años venia a visitarnos. Eso motivo a Marie a buscar otras opciones, pero no le había comentado nada a florean hasta estar bien informada del tema . Valía todo , con tal de ver a su rubia , Feliz.

Aparco el Auto y entro en la casa , encontrándose a Florián cocinando:

_**M: Hola Amor**_ , se acerca por detrás abrazándola por la cintura

_**F: Vida , has llegado temprano**_, y gira su rostro , de esa forma acercando sus labios , para recibir el beso , que Marie reclamaba.

_**M: ¡Unn , que rico! , Otro**_

_**F: No,**_ .-( negándolo también con un gesto de cabeza_**), estoy cocinando y por si no te das cuenta es tu comida favorita , y si te hago caso ya sabes cómo terminamos**_ .-(comenzando a sonrojarse).

_**M: "TERMINAR O ACABAR" lo que tu quieras Amor**_ , y dicho esto comienza a lamer y dar pequeños mordisquitos al cuello de florean , esto la hace estremecer, Marie comienza a introducir sus manos por debajo de su camisa, y subirlas por su abdomen , hasta llegar al borde del sujetador , comenzando a apretar y formar círculos sobres sus pezones , aun siendo prisioneros de esa maldita tela , Florián se muerde el labio inferior para evitar un gemido, pero a la vez echando su cabeza asía atrás, dándole más absceso a la boca de Marie, que continua jugando con ese cuerpo tan amado por ella, Marie baja una de sus manos y comienza a subirla por su pierna , al llegar al final de la falda, coloca su mano más asía la entrepierna de Florián , al llegar a las bragas puede sentir en sus dedos la humedad de la tela y le susurra **.- Unm voy a disfrutar saboreándote Amor **, estas palabras producen un temblor por todo su cuerpo y no puede evitar un gemido. Marie Saca su otra mano y la une a la otra con el único cometido de sacarle por completo esa barrera, una vez hecho , le ordena abrir más la piernas , y Florián le hace caso como una buena niña, esclava de su pasión, Marie siempre por detrás , suavemente empuja a florean sobre la mesada , colocándola en una posición donde tendría absceso libre a su sexo, se agacha, aspira el dulce aroma de florean, ve su sexo mojado, que la llama a probarlo y saborearlo, lo cual hace de inmediato, comienza a lamerlo en toda su extensión de arriba a abajo, lo siente caliente y palpitante , ve como su clítoris comienza a hincharse, pone toda su atención en el , con su lengua hace círculos alrededor , luego lo succiona y sigue con las caricias de su boca disgustándola a placer , florean se encontraba aferrada con cada mano al borde de la mesada ya que sentían que sus piernas no la podrían sostener, no paraba de gemir ,cuando siente esos dedos dentro suyo, y su cuerpo febril pidiéndole más ; Marie puede sentir las contracciones del vientre de Florián sobres sus dedos , succionándolos, sabe que no le falta mucho para llegar al orgasmos y lo quiere saborear, retira sus dedos y comenzando a jugar con su lengua alrededor de esa cavidad , hasta introducirla completamente , con un movimiento circular y luego un entra y sale que se va acelerando , a medida que Florián suplica por más dando un grito ahogado, hasta que la siente acabar en su boca, su esencia liquida deslizarse por sus labios. Florián, trata de normalizar su respiración , mientras que Marie se levanta y la abraza.

Unos minutos después :

_**M: Creo que vamos a tener que llamar al delivery**_

Florián sigue su mirada y ve su comida echada a perder, ambas comienza a reírse.

Ya una vez que cenaron , marie se decide :

_**M: florian , sabes, yo estaba pensando que quizás sea hora que intentemos de nuevo tener un hijo**_

_**Florian : Pero..**_

_**M: Espera dejame terminar , por favor , Se cuanto deseas ser madre y cuan desilusionada te sentiste cuando fue que intentamos adoptar, porque yo sentí lo mismo que vos Amor , No creas que me engañas, Aun puedo sentir tu tristeza , yo también deseo formar nuestra propia familia ,que tengamos nuestros bebes , por eso yo he estado averiguando por un tratamiento de ovodonación , y me he contactado con algunas clínicas y doctores ¿ quieres intentarlo Amor? No tengas miedos estaremos juntas**_.

Florian no dejaba de sorprenderse con marie, lo bien que la conocía , Habia tratado de ocultarle su preocupación y desilusión , su deseo de ser madre insatisfecho, pero era imposible con ella. La Amaba tanto . no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas._**- Si , Si! Intentémoslo marie. **_( lanzándose a sus brazos ). _**¿Dijiste bebes?**_

_**M: Si que te parece dos o tres**_

_**F: creo que mejor empezamos por uno, y después vemos jja.**_

El tratamiento les llevo unos meses , el día que Florián le confirmo el embarazo , fue el segundo día más Feliz para Marie, ya que el primero había sido cuando Florián había aceptado ser su novia.

Realmente el primer trimestre para Florián le sintió fatal, Cansancio, Náuseas y Vómitos, sus pechos se tornaron grandes , pesados y más sensibles al tacto, esta ultimo le encantaba a Marie , ya que se le así extremadamente irresistible y tenía un efecto directo en su libido . lo que menos le gustaba era ser despertada a cualquier hora para cumplir los antojos de florean. Por suerte esa etapa estaba pasando .

_**2 Meses Despues**_

Se encontraban sentadas en las escalitas, desde allí se podía ver por completo la ciudad, florean se encontraba sentada entre las piernas de Marie, esta la tenia abrazada y sus manos acariciando su abultado vientre, parecía que el bebe , la reconocía , ya que podía sentir las pataditas contra su manos. Marie recordaba la anterior vez que estuvieron allí, tenían como unos 15 años.

_**M : Sabes Florean , Tenias razón**_

_**F: ¿de que marie?**_

_**M: aquella vez aquí mismo me dijiste , que tenia ¡Suerte , mucha suerte! Y es verdad porque te tengo junto a mi Amor y esto si es vida.**_

Florean , también recordó esa conversación , y a lo que se refería marie. En ese tiempo había estado tan equivocada había sido tan tonta, pero ahora no se permitiría perder a su amor , junto sus manos con la de marie entrelazando sus dedos _**.- Si Amor , esto es Vida .**_

*(aclaración : este tratamiento existe, donde una de las madres es la donante de óvulos que Posteriormente son fecundados y la otra es la gestante, aquí en mi país Argentina , se ha hecho y ha tenido éxito)

fin


End file.
